Second Chance
by ConfettiCat
Summary: After Uta fully accepts the role of his 'little sister', Hiiragi is taking a second stab at romance. ...who knew that the one giving him the second chance would be that wild, red haired girl?


Hey there, it's ConfettiCat!

...what? Me, not writing about PokeSpe? Oh that's just absolutely ridiculous-

...sorry.

I've finished re-watching Onegai My Melody (and Kuru Kuru Shuffle) a while back, and I wrote this fic. Seeing as the fandom needs more life here on FFN, I decided to upload it. This weird piece that my brain managed to squeeze out. Oh, right, the pairing is Hiiragi x Mana.

I'm sorry.

I just thought about this pairing all of a sudden. Seeing that Uta goes out with Kogure in Sukkiri, and I ship Baku x Kuromi and Jun x Miki. So, Hiiragi still has feelings for Uta but now he can't get her back because Uta is happy with Kogure. So now he's single, alone and forlorn.

Then I thought... well, there's Mana...

Actually, I don't think that's how it happened, but oh well. I forgot.

I think it actually started off of episode 32 season 1, when Hiiragi told Mana "that outfit becomes of you" (basically 'that outfit suits you') and she blushed. Oh man that was so cute. And then there was the episode where Mana and Kogure go to beat up Hiiragi, and he says (maybe jokingly) that the outfit she was wearing at the time suits her as well. That one wasn't so cute because Hiiragi was sorta possessed by Dar-chan and was being a jerk, but it counts. Then this was born.

I don't think this will be a popular pairing, but I don't mind.

Enough rambling. Anyone who is reading, enjoy this fic as best as you can.

*This fic takes place in Sukkiri, when Uta is going out in Kogure, and Hiiragi is in Yumegaoka City for a holiday or something.

* * *

It's Fujisaki-kun, one of Yumeno-kun's friends.

"Hey."

She looked surprised to hear him greet her.

"E-eh? Ah, good afternoon."

She was wearing her training clothes. And he thinks she looks... pretty.

"That outfit suits you."

"Ya say that every time we meet." She deadpanned.

But that's what he really thinks.

"Where are you headed off to?"

She looked surprised to hear him say that, as well.

"Eh? I'm just headin' home. An' by the way, I should be goin' now."

"Would you like me to give you a lift?"

"Huh? No thanks. 'Sides, I'm not Uta. Why'dja be askin' me somethin' like that?"

She looks doubtful, yet he could see a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Am I limited to only inviting Yumeno-kun for a ride?"

"Uh... not really, but still..."

"Then I invite you."

She still looked skeptical.

"Out of pure goodwill," he added.

"No thanks."

She was about to walk off when he grabbed her hand. She stopped walking and looked at him questioningly.

But he doesn't know why he grabbed her hand.

"...what is it?"

"...I insist."

"..."

"..."

"Aa~ah, fine... if you insist..." she agreed reluctantly.

He doesn't know why he's... happy, either.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master Keiichi!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

The journey was initially silent.

"How is Yumeno-kun doing?"

"Ah, Uta? She's doin' fine."

"I heard she's... er, going out with someone, is she?"

Her eyes widened slightly.

' _Right, he doesn't know yet.'_

"Yeah, with Kogure."

Silence met her answer.

' _That's right,'_ she thought, _'he must be takin' that hard...'_

"...is she happy?"

"Well... she's full of pep every single day, so ya shouldn't worry 'bout her! Sure, sometimes she has a few fights with'im every once in a while, but... hey, don't tell me your plannin' ta break them up, are ya?"

Mana's eyes shifted to his, staring at him accusingly.

*gulp*

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Oh, really now..."

Something inside him compelled him to tell her.

"...I've never fallen in love before. Yumeno-kun was my first, but... I guess it's true, first love never comes true."

Mana stared ahead thoughtfully.

"Hmm... I wouldn't know 'bout that, but you two sure did a good job breakin' each other's hearts," she commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ya broke Uta's heart by callin'er your lil' sister, and Uta broke yours by acceptin' that and goin' out with Kogure."

"..."

"What? It's that truth."

"...I should have known..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm not one to say (after helpin' hook those two up), but I think ya should move on. 'S only your first time, and you've still got chances, man. I mean-..."

"..."

"A-ah, sorry. Did I say too much?"

"...no, you're right. But that being said, it's easier said than done."

"I guess, but look at how many people who'd wanna go steady with ya! Just try it with someone who seems interesting. Or," she paused, "have ya only got Uta in your mind?"

He glanced at her a little.

' _Interesting...?'_

"Not particularly."

' _Interesting, you say...'_

He thought for a slight moment.

"I have someone in mind," he added.

' _..._ you _are much more that simply interesting...'_

"Then you should go for it. Ya never know-maybe it'll work out."

"I see..."

"Oh hey, we've arrived. Thanks for the lift!"

Mana stepped out of the car, and Hiiragi followed.

"I've decided, I'll follow your advice."

"That's great! I'll wish ya luck on that," she said cheerfully.

"And I'll try my best to win... your heart," he said, reaching for her hand and kissing it.

"...huh...? Eh-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" she shouted in disbelief. Her face turned red as she stared at the person before her.

"Well then, I'll take my leave now." He chuckled. "As I thought, you are much more than simply 'interesting'."

"Wh-whaa?!"

"Mana, what'cha doin'? Screamin' out loud like that...hm? Who's that hunk over there?" Her mom walked out of the house.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Hiiragi said, smiling, as he stepped as he stepped back into the car.

"Please excuse us," Sebastian bowed, before stepping into the driver's seat.

"Eh? Ah, yes..." Mana's mom answered hesitantly.

A moment later, the car drove off.

"Now, Mana, what'cha doin' down there?" she looked at her daughter, who had sunk to the round, still baffled.

"I... me-me...?"

" _As I thought, you are much more than simply 'interesting'."_

Those words rang in her head as she stared at the back of her hand.

The hand he kissed.

Her cheeks were still unbearably red, but still they heated up again at the memory. She buried her face in her arms, hardly being able to take in the sudden rush of information.

Her mother smiled at the sight.

"Mana, c'mon and get up, your face looks like a boiled octopus. Come inside, I need some help with the chores."

"Ah... I'm comin'..."

* * *

"I must congratulate you, young master. But if I may ask, why Fujisaki-sama?"

"...she interests...no, rather, she intrigues me."

"More than Yumeno-sama?"

"Yumeno-kun has found someone else. Now, can we please drop the subject?"

"Ah, pardon me, young master. Very well, we shan't talk about this anymore."

"I appreciate it."

He gazed out through the window.

' _I'll leave Yumeno-kun to her happiness... and, I suppose, I'll find my own happiness as well.'_

* * *

Having finished helping her mother, Mana went up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"...me, huh..."

She covered her eyes with her arms.

"I dunno how I should feel about this..."

' _Should I be grossed out or happy?'_

She sighed again.

"What the heck am I s'posed ta say to Uta t'morrow...?"

* * *

Haha, yeah, it's weird. You know, I just thought of it, but... if Mana _does_ end up with Hiiragi, and Miki ends up with Jun... wouldn't Mana and Miki be sisters in law?

Oh gosh. Didn't think of that before.

That will be awkward.

But, you know, it might not turn out like that so easily. I mean, this is Fujisaki Mana we're talking about. The girl who hit (kicked?) Jun on the face on what was supposed to be a date. The girl who, in Sukkiri, mistook an invitation to a 'date' for a 'death match'.

Oh Mana, you silly girl you.

And yes, she did get asked out on a date by her senpai (senior) in martial arts. Things happened, she seriously thought it was going to be a match, and in the end she kicked him because he hates frogs. Wow.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the short fic I wrote. Review if you'd like, though I honestly don't really expect much (because this fandom is lacking life and this pairing doesn't seem popular), but you never know.

Chris out!


End file.
